


My Hot Boss （總裁好辣）

by universe_110



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-10-28 09:31:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10828509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universe_110/pseuds/universe_110
Summary: 紐特是一個有實力的富二代，也是某家企業的總裁。在一次的出差遇到正在五星級飯店擔任飯店經理的帕西佛，他想要把他據為己有。-原本只是一個PWP故事，但似乎一發不可收拾。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 第一篇基本上是一個關於內褲的故事（X

 

　　帕西佛‧葛雷夫是紐約宮廷酒店的飯店經理，身為一個剛過完35歲生日的飯店經理，自然是什麼客人都遇過——他可是從30歲就在宮廷酒店當飯店服務生，憑著努力不懈的精神，帕西佛只花了五年就躍升為五星級飯店的經理，而他不知道的是，將有一個意想不到的客人即將出現在他第六年的飯店生涯裡。

 

　　正在櫃臺忙碌的帕西佛被一股氣味給吸引，他忍不住抬起頭，看見有個男人正好在櫃臺前停下腳步——那個男人身上有股很甜的香氣。

　　「紐特‧斯卡曼德。」

　　「您好，斯卡曼德先生。」帕西佛ㄧ邊說，ㄧ邊勾起標準的微笑，「請問您有預約嗎？」

　　紐特優雅地、緩慢地、溫柔地衝著帕西佛露出一個淺笑，「不然我幹嘛要跟你說我的名字呢？」

　　沒料到紐特會這樣回應的帕西佛輕輕深吸一口氣，他反射性扯開職業性笑容，「不好意思，我現在馬上幫您辦入住，請問一下您有任何......」

　　「不好意思，先生，我來了。」

　　帕西佛困惑地看向突然出現在紐特身邊的男子，對方臃腫的身材搭上慌亂的表情讓帕西佛反射性覺得他們不是一起的，正要出言制止前，紐特說話了。

　　「給你處理吧，雅各。」紐特手一揮，便離開櫃臺。

　　帕西佛一邊接過雅各的電子預約證明，一邊分神瞥向正在張望四周的紐特。

　　「這樣就可以了。」

　　「噢，真是太感謝你了。」雅各一邊接過房卡，一邊因為重量而滑下的公事包甩到肩膀上，他親切又可愛地再度跟帕西佛說：「真的非常感謝你，先生。」

　　帕西佛給了對方一個微笑，之後看著那個叫做雅各的男人快步走到紐特身邊，他們在離去前，紐特再度瞥了他一眼。

　　看著他們消失在柱子後面，經歷過無數歷練，帕西佛還是忍不住偷偷翻了一個白眼。

　　跩屁啊，紐特‧斯卡曼德。

 

　　***

 

　　那個男人身上有股很乾淨的味道。

　　幾分鐘前在門口跟某個飯店服務生擦肩而過的紐特在這麼想的時候，腳步已經跟著男人來到櫃臺，他本來應該要等他的貼身秘書幫他Check in，但在他轉身以前，站在櫃臺的男人已經先抬起頭，於是他在他們對上眼那瞬間脫口而出，「紐特‧斯卡曼德。」

　　「您好，斯卡曼德先生。」

　　噢，那個男人的聲音也很好聽。紐特心想。但如果不要留鬍子會更好，鬍子會使他......（紐特這時瞇起眼看向對方胸前的名牌）帕西佛看起來更老一點。

　　「請問您有預約嗎？」

　　紐特衝著帕西佛微笑，就在他想著該怎麼讓對方對自己有點印象之前，平時會回答的話就不小心溜出舌尖，「不然我幹嘛要跟你說我的名字呢？」

　　帕西佛瞬間閃過的情緒被紐特捕捉到了——我絕對是搞砸了——這是紐特當下閃過腦海的念頭，接著他的貼身秘書出現了，紐特佯裝不在意地說：「給你處理吧，雅各。」之後跨步離開櫃臺。

　　他站在大廳中心張望著，實則找機會偷瞄正在幫他辦理入住的服務人員。

　　帕西佛、帕西佛、帕西佛。

　　紐特看著雅各有些狼狽地跑向自己，下一秒忍不住看向站在櫃臺後的男人，他知道他們正注視著彼此，紐特於是有些不確定地點點頭，之後跟著雅各一起去搭電梯。

 

　　進房後的紐特在雅各幫自己把所有東西都打點完畢，並離開房間後整個人撲向床鋪。

　　軟軟的大床也有乾淨的味道，但那是飯店的洗衣精香氣——跟帕西佛身上的味道不一樣。紐特光是這麼想著就一陣失落——他因為沒有所有權而失落，從小到大要什麼有什麼的紐特‧斯卡曼德，這次想要把一個男人據為己有。

 

　　***

 

　　帕西佛確定自己遇到了一個難纏的客人。

　　身為飯店經理的他，幫員工擋下這種事情是他的義務，畢竟他也擁有較多的權限可以處理這類的客人——在緹娜告訴自己被客人指名的時候，帕西佛這麼安慰自己。

 

　　他來到名叫做紐特‧斯卡曼德的房間，敲門進入後就看到坐在床緣氣呼呼瞪著他的客戶。

　　帕西佛在關門的時候偷偷深吸一口氣，並在轉身之後調整好最完美的服務狀態，「不好意思，斯卡曼德先生，請問您有——」

　　「沒有熱水。」紐特不悅地打斷帕西佛的話，「我想要熱水，但熱水壺壞了。」

　　「我馬上幫您檢查一下。」帕西佛努力維持禮貌，他上前檢查熱水壺，接著他 **再度** 深吸一口氣轉身對紐特微笑，「由於剛剛熱水壺沒插上插頭，我幫您插上去了，大概十五分鐘後就有熱水可以——」

　　「十五分鐘？那我要先洗澡。」紐特起身，他在走到浴室門口之前轉頭看向帕西佛，「我說了，我要洗澡。」

　　「是，我不打擾您了。」帕西佛語畢就要往門口前進，但紐特的嘆氣聲打斷他的步伐。

　　「你是傻瓜嗎？幫我放熱水啊！」紐特皺眉表示。

　　一邊想著對方算是飯店的貴客（某間企業的總裁，據說是一個有實力的富二代，這次訂了豪華單人房），帕西佛努力忍下要直接離開的衝動（實情本來就不允許），他跟著紐特走進浴室。

　　帕西佛在幫對方放好熱水後，轉身就看到已經全裸的紐特，雖然被嚇到但帕西佛還是努力鎮定自己的情緒、表現出專業的一面，「斯卡曼德先生，您可以沐浴了。」

　　紐特沒理他，逕自走向前，左腳才剛踩進浴缸就連忙站回外頭，帕西佛看著紐特一臉不耐煩的樣子抱怨：「你想燙死我嗎？」

　　帕西佛趕緊上前多加了一些冷水，他蹲在浴缸旁邊請紐特再試一次，後者由上而下瞥了他一眼之後再次踩進浴缸，這次紐特整個人坐進浴缸裡，放鬆的表情線條看起來很滿意的樣子。

　　帕西佛欠身準備要離開的時候被紐特叫住，他抬眼就看見已經趴在浴缸邊緣的紐特一臉享受泡澡的樣子，「請問您還有什麼需要我幫助的嗎？」

　　「在那裡等我。」紐特瞇起眼，他用沾了水的手撥弄頭髮，「你叫什麼名字？」

　　「帕西佛。」帕西佛實在是不懂有錢人的遊戲，但迫於無奈他只好乖乖站在門口等著。

　　「幫我拿浴袍好嗎，帕西？」紐特又趴回浴缸邊緣，他的語氣明顯軟化，「就在衣櫥裡，孔雀藍那件。」

　　帕西佛咬牙逼自己點頭，他走到衣櫥前，內心咒罵著紐特，然後找到對方所說的那件孔雀藍色的浴袍；在回到浴室前，帕西佛又一次深吸一口氣，他走回浴室門口的時候，紐特正好踏出浴缸，那白晰的身體因為偏高的水溫而發紅，那就像是——帕西佛制止自己繼續奇怪的思緒，他遞出浴袍，但紐特不但沒理他，還轉身張開雙手，帕西佛很快意會到對方的意思，他認命地拉開浴袍幫對方穿上。

　　套上浴袍的紐特轉回來面對帕西佛，他們兩個對看了幾秒，紐特再度露出無奈的表情說：「帕西，我需要你幫我打結。」

　　聞言，帕西佛只好彎下身把腰帶交叉環繞紐特的腰，他們因為這個靠得很近——紐特身上的淡淡花香傳進帕西佛的鼻腔裡，他的餘光不小心從浴袍之間瞥見對方的身體，在還沒有想到奇怪的方向前，帕西佛趕緊完成自己的工作，並在打結完成後迅速退開。

 

　　紐特帶著一身水氣踏出浴室後輕輕看了帕西佛一眼，而帕西佛發誓他在那一秒捕捉到紐特有些害羞的表情——這個年輕總裁有什麼問題嗎？為什麼在叫自己做完這一切的事情之後才害羞啊？

　　就在帕西佛尋找適當時機想要離開房間前，紐特先開口了，他的語氣溫和又可愛，「帕西，我想要喝牛奶。」

　　「好的。」帕西佛欠了身，「我這就請人準備，稍等送上來——斯卡曼德先生？」

　　把帕西佛拉到床邊坐下的紐特坐上帕西佛的腿，他雙手抱著對方並吻上飯店經理那張公事公辦的嘴，「我不想喝他們準備的，帕西。」

　　「我想要你。」

　　「你的牛奶。」

　　「等等，斯卡曼德先生——」被對方突如其來的舉動嚇得不輕的帕西佛不敢碰紐特，他僵硬地想要阻止坐在身上的人，但看似纖細的紐特力氣意外的大，「我想你可能誤會了，我並不是、」

　　「別拒絕我。」把臉埋進帕西佛的脖子裡，紐特聞著對方身上的乾淨氣味，他的臉及耳朵因此發燙，紐特蹭著向下，最後從帕西佛身上退下來並跪在對方面前——改變一開始上位的姿態，紐特此時跪在帕西佛腿間，看起來害羞又期待，他隔著西裝褲摸出性器的弧度，並舔上帕西佛的胯間。

　　紐特用鼻尖蹭著那逐漸充血的部分，他聽著對方逐漸粗重的喘息，愉悅地抬頭看向帕西佛。

　　而飯店經理因為這個畫面而暈眩——那個討人厭的總裁這時正跪在自己腿間，寫滿情慾的綠眼可愛地在他眼中閃爍，帕西佛想要拉起對方，但紐特卻顧著拆開他的褲頭，並解開內褲的鈕釦，把他的性器移出之後迅速舔上。

　　「操——」帕西佛無法控制自己在 _客人_ 面前罵髒話，他閉上眼感受著對方溫暖的口腔；紐特的技術不算最好，但對方剛剛那些奧客的態度比對現下的服務，帕西佛覺得自己更硬了，他忍不住伸手按上紐特的後腦，下一秒又因為理智而放開。

　　紐特沒在意這個，他偏過臉親吻柱身的脈絡並看著帕西佛，紐特在對方的注視下伸出舌頭舔著手裡的充血，他看見帕西佛滾了一圈的喉嚨，對這個反應很滿意的紐特隔著內褲摸上下方的囊袋，帕西佛縮起小腹嗚咽了聲。

　　紐特很快地又把男人的性器吞進嘴裡，他挺直身體想要幫帕西佛深喉，但很顯然的他一點也不擅長這個，連續三次的乾嘔讓紐特紅著眼眶緩緩將帕西佛的陰莖吐出，而帕西佛這時候捏上他的耳朵，紐特順勢用臉頰在對方的手掌裡蹭了一下，「我沒學過這個。」

　　「沒關係。」帕西佛其實不知道自己在回什麼，他不是應該要阻止對方才對嗎？

　　眨著沾滿淚水的眼睛，紐特再度握住帕西佛的肉器，捋動幾下之後他張嘴將前端含入，刻意用舌尖刺激頂端的紐特聽著帕西佛的呻吟，他覺得自己也起了反應，這讓紐特覺得害羞，他的手扶在帕西佛的大腿上，以免自己因為腰軟而倒下。

　　紐特的手活相當不賴。帕西佛想著，近乎氣音的稱讚不斷從他嘴裡吐出，他忍不住低頭看著在腿間埋頭苦幹的人，後者似乎是不適應腥羶的味道而退開，帕西佛喘著氣用他殘存的理智制止對方：「你不應該做這件事。」

　　聞言，紐特瞥了帕西佛一眼，他用雙手以旋轉的方式由下而上套弄帕西佛的肉器，他注視著男人的反應，並且抓準時機再次給帕西佛口活——紐特故意地收緊臉頰，帕西佛在陰莖被用力吸吮的同時射精。

　　閉著眼睛喘息的帕西佛很快從高潮後的餘韻中掙脫，跪在自己眼前的紐特不論是嘴角還是臉頰，都沾上了他的精液，帕西佛忍不住伸手摸上對方的臉，沿著五官弧度緩緩往下，食指及中指順著鼻翼到嘴角的輪廓張開，此時紐特探出嘴挑逗他的舌尖正好在兩指之間形成情色的畫面，帕西佛在意識到自己的動作時縮回手，「斯卡曼德先生......」

　　「紐特。叫我紐特。」抓過帕西佛的手，紐特示意對方幫自己把臉上的精液抹掉，他一邊說一邊坐回帕西佛腿上，用臉頰撒嬌地蹭著手邊的掌心，「我想要佔有你，帕西佛。」

　　「我不懂。」帕西佛皺眉，紐特離他太近，那股可愛的味道再次佔據他的思緒，帕西佛脫口而出：「我以為你討厭任何人。」

　　紐特愣了一秒，他很快劃開笑容，接著整個人把帕西佛撲倒，「那是保護色，親愛的，那是我的保護色。」

　　帕西佛可以感覺到紐特親上自己嘴角的鬍子，他在下一秒就聽到對方小聲的抱怨：「把鬍子剃掉，帕西，我想像沒有留鬍子的你，那一定很棒——那會讓我更想親你。」

　　「......我為什麼要聽你的？」

　　「因為你是我的。」

　　看進那雙堅持又充滿自信的綠眼中，帕西佛有些無奈，「我剛剛沒答應你。」

　　「拜託。」紐特用氣音說著，同時用身體蹭著帕西佛的腹部，「拜託你。」

　　無語問蒼天的帕西佛停頓很久，他在覺得自己的體溫又要升高前說：「我現在還在上班。」

　　「......你正在服務我。」

　　「我們不提供這種服務，先生。」

　　「我已經提供你這種服務了，帕西。」紐特笑著起身，他翻身坐在另外床的另外一邊，「幫我拿水。」

　　轉頭看了對方一眼，帕西佛終於忍不住翻了白眼，他從床上爬起來之後把自己的陰莖塞回褲子裡（黏膩的感覺相當不舒服），接著進廁所洗手之後，走到電視櫃旁拿了一瓶水及一條毛巾給床上的紐特。

　　「下班之後直接進來，不用敲門。」紐特的聲音恢復了原本的冰冷，就好像他是在命令帕西佛一樣——事實上，他說話的同時，正用毛巾擦掉沾到臉上的精液。

　　帕西佛沒有回答，他猶豫幾秒之後決定還是直接離開，當門板關上那一秒，他以為能夠忘記剛剛發生的所有事，但內褲的濕黏感卻讓剛剛的那些畫面鮮明地在腦中浮現。

　　完蛋，他跟房客搞上了。

 

　　***

 

　　紐特精準地在早上七點醒來。

　　他眨眨眼，花了一點時間才想起自己身在何處——跟每一次出差一樣，紐特一邊伸展身體，一邊轉頭——映入眼簾的是從浴室出來、全身上下只穿著一條三角褲的男人，而那個男人就是前晚被他佔有的飯店經理，「......你在幹嘛？」

　　「噢，早安。」帕西佛看起來有些侷促，他跑到椅子旁邊找到自己的浴袍穿上，「抱歉，我凌晨下班的時候你已經睡了，所以我擅自......」

　　「不。」紐特不怎麼開心地直接打斷帕西佛，「我說的是你屁股上那個東西......白癡啊，我又不是在說你的浴袍髒了！過來！」

　　被罵得一頭霧水的帕西佛走到床邊，紐特粗魯地拉開帕西佛的浴袍，他盯著對方的胯間三秒之後露出厭惡的表情，「噁！這什麼啊！你這什麼奇怪的品味！」

　　「......喔，原來你在說我的內褲？」原本以為紐特在嫌棄自己的性器官，帕西佛甚至差點直接把對方打昏，在意會過來之後帕西佛有些得意，「如何？不錯吧！美國國旗跟英國國旗，我找了很久——」

　　「你找了很久？」扯開嗓子大叫，紐特瞪大眼睛，就像是看到了什麼可怕的東西一樣，「你給我脫掉！」

　　「為什麼？」

　　「因為太醜了。」

　　「哪裡醜！」帕西佛抗議，他重新穿好自己的浴袍，「才不醜！」

　　剛睡醒的紐特被帕西佛的拒絕氣死，他直接往帕西佛的屁股打了一巴掌（彈性非常棒），「去換掉！」

　　「我又沒有其他內褲了！」摀著屁股的帕西佛莫名其妙大叫，「如果你看不慣就不要在那邊說什麼"我要佔有你"這種奇怪的話！」

　　聞言，紐特很有氣勢地拉開身上的棉被，然後跳下床筆直往帕西佛走去；後者被那股氣勢嚇到不禁往後退了幾步，直到自己的背貼上牆。紐特沒有停下，他整個人撞到帕西佛身上，並且咬了帕西佛的嘴唇一口，「你是我的，帕西佛。」

　　「......你到底在說什麼鬼話？」

　　「你是我的。」紐特一邊說一邊捏了下帕西佛的耳朵，「答應我，你是我的。」

　　「......好啦，別鬧了。」

　　「答應我。」

　　帕西佛這下才認真對上紐特的眼睛，他好氣又好笑地碰上紐特的臉，「好好好，我是你的。」

　　得到回覆的紐特滿意地吻上對方的嘴。

　　輕輕的，暖暖的，甜甜的。

 

　　「你知道嗎？」紐特用鼻子蹭著帕西佛的，「你的身上有一股很乾淨的味道。」

　　挑眉不語，帕西佛想了一下才湊上去，他故意用鬍子搔紐特癢，「你聞起來很甜。」

　　「那還要你說。」嫌癢的紐特推開帕西佛，「我要先去沖澡，幫我準備早餐。」

　　看著關上的浴室門，帕西佛一邊翻開菜單，一邊苦惱著他要怎麼處理身上那件他超愛的內褲。

　

　

-TBC.

 

這篇的主軸就是：沒有道理（ㄍ

總裁說的就是一切，不許反駁，聽到沒有？

感謝來攤位上刷QRcode的大家，給你們sen總裁ㄆㄆ的兌換券一張！！！！！（欸

 ＊會場上好像大家都不太有時間掃描嗚嗚嗚嗚我失誤我道歉(???

經理的三角褲示意圖↓

 

＊紀念：首篇發表於2017/05/06   BIO4 D17

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

　　帕西佛認為紐特只是在開他玩笑。

　　自從紐特第一次入住之後，他已經三個月沒有紐特的消息了，所以他會這麼以為完全是有跡可尋——帕西佛不失望，但他也沒有慶幸紐特只是在開玩笑，那種無法消化、理解的感覺一直堵在他心頭，帕西佛不會讓這樣的心情影響工作，卻也無法否認這份心情時常在他鬆懈時趁虛而入——紐特每一個狂妄、自我中心的笑容，每一個霸道的反應，每一個想要逼他成為其所有物的猖狂——帕西佛在準備前往員工休息室的路上被這些畫面襲擊，剛下班的他揉揉眉心，剛結束工作的疲憊讓帕西佛對自己再次想到紐特感到沮喪。

　　他深吸一口氣要自己清醒，就在下一秒轉彎前，他感覺到自己的領口被揪住，帕西佛來不及反應就被壓到牆上，想要大叫的他被摀嘴，在準備出拳前一秒，帕西佛認出壓在他身上的人——是消失三個月的紐特。

　　「嘿。」 紐特的臉靠得很近，帕西佛看著對方得意地的樣子覺得滿腹困惑，「你今天有入住？」

　　「當然有。」比帕西佛略高的身高讓紐特佔了優勢，他又縮短了兩人的距離，彼此的鼻尖若有似無地蹭著，「看來經理累了。」

　　「別鬧。」深怕被其他人看見的帕西佛張望著，他抓住紐特按在自己腰上的手，「你房間在哪？」

　　紐特笑著把房卡塞到帕西佛手中，「你要幫我帶路嗎？我迷路了。」

　　眉毛挑高，帕西佛低頭看了一下房號之後挪動身體，「我記得這個房間的房客不是男性。」

　　他們只走了三十秒就到房間，帕西佛幫忙打開房間門之後讓紐特先進去，他在猶豫的時候，紐特再度揪住他的領子並且將他拉進房間，「老天，你真的很喜歡亂拉別人領子。」

　　「對， _阿堤蜜斯_ 可不會這麼粗魯對吧？」衝著帕西佛微笑，紐特把門關好之後放開對方，一邊走進房間一邊脫下身上的卡其色毛衣，搭在裡頭的襯衫因為一直被固定所以有點皺了，紐特像是不怎麼滿意地把襯衫也脫掉，「我記得你已經下班了？」

　　「……你調查我？」帕西佛皺眉問。

　　紐特翻了白眼，他轉身在沙發上坐下，「我有眼線。」

　　「不要跟我說你收購了這家飯店。」

　　「我才沒那麼閒。」紐特笑著咬上自己的手指，「幫我倒一杯威士忌？」

　　「不用幫你掛衣服？」帕西佛揶揄地說，但他仍走到櫃子旁，熟練地打開為豪華單人房準備的酒，他拿著高腳杯走到紐特面前遞上，後者由下往上看著他一會兒後，伸手握住酒杯，帕西佛準備抽手前，紐特抓上他的手腕並且用力一拉，沒有防備的帕西佛整個人壓到紐特身上，「操，你不是要喝酒嗎？」

　　「我以為你也想念我。」咬上帕西佛的嘴唇，紐特沾著酒精的手指來到兩人唇邊，火辣的酒精抹在兩人的嘴唇上，紐特伸出舌頭舔了下帕西佛，他的手指往下滑，捏上帕西佛此時乾淨無比的下巴，「我很抱歉我誤會了。」

　　「你是真的覺得抱歉？」瞥了下大概只剩下三滴酒的酒杯，帕西佛低聲問。

　　「當然不。」紐特的手來到帕西佛的領口，他正緩緩地解開帕西佛的領帶，「因為你是我的，經理，我不需要為此感到抱歉。」

　　帕西佛不知道為什麼覺得生氣，他突然無法思考，接著他粗魯又衝動的用力親上去，同時把紐特壓進沙發裡，帕西佛聽著後者噴出笑意的瞬間覺得更加惱怒——這個消失三個月的混蛋在他思緒亂七八糟的時候又悠悠晃晃地出現，帕西佛丟了酒杯，他的手抓上紐特的腰又貼得更緊。

　　被突如其來的攻勢嚇到的紐特很快反應過來，他在解開帕西佛的襯衫後並不急著將之脫下，紐特緊緊抱著帕西佛的脖子回應對方急切的吻，接著在兩人不得已分開時貼著對方的嘴說：「看來帕西很開心變成我的。」

　　「這可不是個遊戲。」帕西佛啞著聲音低聲表示，「我不喜歡逢場作戲。」

　　伸手碰上帕西佛的褲襠，紐特的呼吸粗重，他輕聲回應：「我很認真，帕西，我沒有在玩。」

　　帕西佛注視那雙綠眼半晌，突然起身並拉起紐特，後者並不被動，紐特又纏人地吻上去，他們磕磕絆絆地來到床邊，帕西佛才剛把身上的襯衫脫下之後就被推進床鋪裡。

　　紐特很快撲到帕西佛身上，他們再次熱切地親吻彼此，帕西佛甚至按住紐特的後腦——就好像他們是一對熱戀的情侶一樣。帕西佛一個翻身把紐特壓在身下並拉著對方趴在床鋪上，他在紐特抗議前親吻對方的後頸、背部、尾椎，紐特很快跟上他的速度，帕西佛得按著那不斷扭動的臀部才能好好幫對方把褲子脫掉，就在他帶著懲罰意味地咬上紐特的臀肉時，後者發出了刻意的尖叫，帕西佛用自己的下巴蹭過剛剛咬過的地方，已經冒出頭的小鬍子搔得紐特一陣癢。

　　帕西佛往中間蹭去，他吻咬著紐特調皮晃動的臀部，在掰開臀瓣時，映入眼簾的東西讓他停頓了一下，紐特因為他的停頓而轉身，他得意地輕聲發問：「猜猜看這東西從什麼時候就塞在裡面了？」

　　看著露在外頭的黑色圓盤隨著臀部收縮而晃動，帕西佛覺得自己憋得難受，他伸手按了按那裡，紐特馬上發出軟綿的呻吟，帕西佛抓著情趣用品的尾端緩緩拉出——那是一個透明的水滴型肛塞，沾在上頭的透明液體讓帕西佛有一種聞到腥羶味道的錯覺，他把手上的東西隨手一扔，沒讓紐特繼續挑釁就往那還合不攏的小穴塞進兩指，帕西佛看著紐特整個人埋進枕頭裡悶叫的樣子，忍不住往前列腺多戳了幾下，他注意到紐特握住自己套弄的動作，帕西佛沒有阻止，他在確認對方已經完全準備好之後拉開自己的皮帶，拉下拉鍊、握著自己充血的性器就直接進入紐特。

　　「操。」身體下意識往前逃的紐特罵道，不服輸的他很快又往後頂向帕西佛，「你就不能先說一下嗎？」

　　「我猜你入住的時候自己先玩過一次了。」帕西佛啞著聲音說，他的內褲甚至還卡在屁股上，沒有拉開的皮帶隨著動作蹭過紐特的腿根，帕西佛抓著對方的腰重重地抽插著，充滿潤滑液的肉穴貪饞地咬著他，帕西佛規律地晃動幾回之後退出，他抓著紐特翻身讓兩人面對面，接著他扛起對方的雙腿再次操進紐特身體裡。

　　躺在床上的紐特雙手隨意擺在身體旁邊，一副好像很無助的樣子，緊閉的雙眼及微啟的嘴讓帕西佛口乾舌燥，還有那副通紅的身體、粉紅色的乳頭、貼在腹部上晃動的陰莖，帕西佛失控地用力撞進去，被嚇到的紐特睜開眼，他埋怨地皺眉：「溫柔點。」

 　　「你真的想要我溫柔？」帕西佛整個人壓上去，他放慢速度但加重頂弄的力道，他吻著紐特痛苦又陶醉的臉，然後含上對方的下唇，「我以為你喜歡激烈一點的。」

　　「自以為是。」像是想要逃離一樣地挺起身體，紐特不甘示弱地也用力親上帕西佛的嘴，他們的舌頭激烈地交纏著，帕西佛因為專注接吻而緩下抽插的動作，紐特這時便挑釁地扭腰，甚至趁對方不備翻身換位，紐特用鼻子蹭著對方的，紐特啞著聲音愉悅地輕聲說：「看來我們的經理缺乏防備。」

　　帕西佛還沒有反擊，後者便按著他的身體坐起，隨著紐特的姿勢，帕西佛感受到自己進得越來越深——他在紐特做直身體時伸手碰上對方的腹部，「我猜猜，也許我在這裡？」

　　紐特沒有回話，他的嘴角勾起並且握著帕西佛的手緩緩扭動腰部，紐特在抓到訣竅之後開始規律地擺動身體，他完全沈浸在情慾中、享受著帕西佛的進入——隨著快感的堆疊，紐特不禁低吟起來，每一次讓帕西佛擦過自己的前列腺都讓他舒服得頭皮發麻，紐特稍稍改變姿勢，找到支撐點後快速騎乘的動作，他感覺到帕西佛抓上自己的臀部，紐特衝著對方哼哼笑了出來，他拉起對方的手放到嘴邊舔吻著。

　　帕西佛起身，他毫不掩飾自己的慾望親上紐特，他的吻來得又快又急，紐特為此抗議地哼了聲，後者的動作因為接吻慢下來，帕西佛這個時候按住紐特的髖骨往上一頂，紐特因為驚嚇叫出聲同時軟倒在他身上，帕西佛就這樣來回幾次，順便艱難地踢下卡在他腳上的褲子。

　　接著，帕西佛的吻落在紐特的脖子上，他一邊親吻著對方一邊將紐特推倒，帕西佛壓在紐特身上，對方脖子上的甜香簡直就像催情劑，帕西佛發出了情不自禁的嘆息並在上頭留下了個咬痕，帕西佛在下一秒被推開，躺著的紐特用裝滿情色的雙眼瞪著他：「不要留痕跡！」

　　帕西佛為此火大，他自己也不知道為什麼，凝視了紐特幾秒後起身，帕西佛抓著堆方的大腿開使用力操幹，他沒有理會紐特的咒罵，帕西佛只接收那些因為享受而溢出的呻吟，從上往下盯著被自己撞到像是快跌下床的紐特，帕西佛一次又一次拍開對方想要自慰的手，然後在兩人都快到頂前退出紐特的身體。

　　他沒有戴保險套。帕西佛用僅存的理智逼自己離開紐特，他一面套弄自己一面把手指塞進那還合不攏的小穴裡，帕西佛在紐特的前列腺上徘徊按壓，他看著紐特掙扎射精的樣子也跟著在自己手裡高潮。

 

　　在兩人的喘息聲分別緩下之後，紐特掙扎著起身躺回床鋪裡，他的頭因為剛剛的劇烈運動都快要離開床緣了；帕西佛見狀伸手拉他一把，紐特順勢把帕西佛拉下，讓男人躺倒在他旁邊，他閉著眼用鼻子蹭著帕西佛的臉頰，「生日快樂。」

　　聞言，帕西佛嚇到了，他連自己都沒記得的事情從一個只見過兩次面（還搞上床兩次）的紐特嘴裡說出口，剛剛還因為被對方拒絕而燃起的怒火瞬間消失，帕西佛安靜了一下才找回言語的能力，「你怎麼知道？」

　　「因為你是我的。」紐特笑著低頭，他在帕西佛的鎖骨上咬了一口，「我以為你記住了。」

　　帕西佛的手指捲上紐特的頭髮，他思索著該怎麼形容剛剛被拒絕的情緒——也許他們該談談這件事。帕西佛才下定決心準備開口前，紐特懶洋洋地坐起身並拍著他的手臂，「我想洗澡，去準備一下。」

　　丟了個白眼，帕西佛翻身下床，他先給自己沖了個澡，之後幫紐特放滿洗澡水，就在他腰上只圍了一條浴巾的狀況下，帕西佛踏出浴室準備叫紐特洗澡前先被站在床邊的下屬嚇到，「奎妮？妳怎麼會在這裡？」

　　「我、我來幫斯卡曼德先生換床單啊。」被問話的金髮女人像個小動物一樣跳起來，她瞪著圓圓的雙眼看著自己的上司，「葛雷夫先生，你……」

　　「啊，可以洗澡了嗎？」

　　帕西佛看向把酒杯塞到他手裡同時脫掉浴袍、一邊走進浴室的紐特，那人事不關己地關上浴室的門，留下尷尬的氣氛包圍著宮廷酒店的經理與房務人員。

　　「所以，葛雷夫先生，你下班了嗎？」

　　那個細小的甜美聲線讓帕西佛瞬間熱了臉，他咳了一聲之後深吸一口氣表示：「我們是……還不錯的朋友。」

　　聞言，奎妮一臉了然於心的樣子點點頭，她很快完成剩下的工作，把髒掉的床單捲好丟進推車裡，奎妮調皮地在離開前開口，「希望你們有個愉快的夜晚，葛雷夫先生。」

　　在聽到關門聲後，帕西佛馬上衝進浴室，他看著躺在浴缸裡閉目養神的紐特問：「你為什麼叫奎妮進來？」

　　「換床單啊。」紐特一臉莫名其妙，「髒髒的很難睡欸。」

　　無法反駁的帕西佛一口氣堵在胸口，「你至少可以先告訴我。」

　　「為什麼？」轉而趴在浴缸邊緣的紐特臉上寫滿惡作劇，「因為你害怕被知道嗎？」

　　帕西佛看著紐特，他沈默半晌後走上前、蹲在對方面前，兩人的距離近到帕西佛覺得自己可以開始數出紐特臉上的雀斑數量——他在紐特以為他要接吻前偏過臉，速度很快的在紐特的脖子上咬了一口。

　　「痛！你幹嘛？」被咬的人生氣地退開。

　　「你害怕別人知道嗎？」帕西佛挑眉問道。

　　他們再度沈默，直到紐特受不了地罵了髒話並把帕西佛拉進浴缸裡之後，帕西佛才終於真的笑了出來。

 

 

-TBC

 

不小心變成了一個好像有點大的故事（汗顏）

啊是說現在已經九千多快一萬字了XDDDDDDDDDDDDD

順手工商一下>>

目前小治癒跟神奇肉本都還有少量庫存，歡迎挑你喜歡的管道喔：https://www.plurk.com/p/m9cuj7

 

 掰惹為，總裁穿著示意圖：


End file.
